


Promising Promises

by Mixk



Series: A Knight and a Mage [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course," Dorian replies, grabbing the freshly open bottle from the counter and taking a swig out of it before offering it to Cullen. "Have some, my dear, it'll loosen your tongue."</p><p>"My tongue is loose enough," Cullen says, standing up to his full height. Cullen steps close, one arm securely placed around Dorian's waist as he reaches for the bottle in the latter's hand, snatching it with ease from him.</p><p>Or how Cullen keeps Dorian's drinking in check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promising Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elmroko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmroko/gifts).



> Inspired by this [breathtaking piece](http://elmroko.tumblr.com/post/107536861974/you-dont-need-this) from the ever amazing elmroko. I hope you enjoy this one !

Cullen finds Dorian at the tavern late one evening after a long meeting at the war table. Tonight's meeting has been dull and tiring, what with all the talks on political affairs flying right past him. He's never been happier that Leliana had the sense to recruit Josephine. Their ambassador has proved time and again that she can work miracles, be it with delicate political situations or influent nobles. Cullen is exhausted, the headache that started hours ago having now reached its peak, and he wants nothing more than to drag Dorian back up with him to his quarters.

He spots Dorian at one of the corner tables, his laugh loud among his drinking companions, oblivious to Cullen's presence. It makes him smile, seeing Dorian enjoying himself, loose and carefree. He remembers the first weeks after Dorian joined the Inquisition, how most people were wary of the Tevinter mage. Cullen makes his way through the many patrons to the counter, ordering a tankard of soothing herb ale for his headache. It's not something they used to serve at the tavern, but since Cullen's visits have grown in frequency, and the tenants eventually deemed the concoction worth having on hand, they now serve it on a regular basis. Cullen starts massaging his' temples as he waits for his drink, closing his eyes and taking slow, deep breaths. He's not in the state to engage with anyone, and decides to go fetch his lover later on, when he's had time to recover.

Cullen drinks in quiet, and waits for the herb potion to take effect. He's not surprised that Dorian hasn't noticed him yet, the latter being probably far too drunk for his sharp mind to function properly. Cullen is content to just relax in his seat, to bask in the ambient warmth and chatter of the tavern. He has no idea how long he sits on his own, undisturbed, but he's relieved that enough time has passed for his headache to recede when at last Dorian finds him.

"Look who's here!" Dorian's voice bursts Cullen's little bubble of peace, filling his space with warmth and affection. The mage gestures at the tenant for another bottle of wine, and puts a hand on Cullen's shoulder, standing between Cullen's legs and leaning in for a kiss on his cheek. "Such a sight for sore eyes."

"Having fun?" Cullen inquires, unable to stop the grin Dorian always brings out of him. His cheeks are without a doubt starting to flush a deep shade of red. He knows some people find his looks...pleasant, but the way Dorian gives away compliments never fail to touch Cullen in a way no one's managed in the past.

"Of course," Dorian replies, grabbing the freshly open bottle from the counter and taking a swig out of it before offering it to Cullen. "Have some, my dear, it'll loosen your tongue."

"My tongue is loose enough," Cullen says, standing up to his full height. Cullen steps close, one arm securely placed around Dorian's waist as he reaches for the bottle in the latter's hand, snatching it with ease from him.

"What do you think you’re do—"

Cullen cuts Dorian off, claiming the mage’s lips in a searing kiss, tasting the tangy and sweet taste of ale on his tongue. He makes sure to keep the bottle out of Dorian's reach, his pride swelling in his chest when Dorian responds to the kiss and his protests die in the process. Cullen reckons Dorian's had enough for the night, and would rather not have the mage fall asleep on him when they go to bed. He may enjoy Dorian’s pronounced extravagancies when the latter’s inebriated, but not so much when it interferes with their activities later in the night, in the privacy of their bedroom. It still makes Cullen's heart flutter, to think of his old quarters as now his and Dorian's, even though it has been weeks since Dorian moved his affairs up in Cullen's tower.

[ ](http://elmroko.tumblr.com/post/107536861974/you-dont-need-this)

credit : [elmroko](http://elmroko.tumblr.com/post/107536861974/you-dont-need-this)

"You don’t need this," Cullen says, his voice dropped to a whisper, glancing at the bottle in his hand, his lips brushing against Dorian’s.

"Says who?" Dorian retorts, leaning back to fix Cullen with a defiant look.

"Why, me," Cullen replies before he kisses Dorian again, shutting him up with one of the most enjoyable and efficient tricks he's got up his sleeve. Someone gratefully takes the bottle of wine from Cullen, his now freed arm joining the other around Dorian’s waist to bring their hips completely flushed together. The way Dorian’s body responds to him is exhilarating, and for a moment Cullen forgets his surroundings, losing himself in Dorian instead. The kiss goes on and on, with Cullen vaguely hearing some people cheering in the background, until at last Cullen resigns himself to let go of Dorian’s lips in order to catch his breath.

"Well?" he prompts, looking Dorian in the eye, challenging the latter to deny his claim.

"Well, I have no choice but to agree with you, Commander," Dorian says, patting the fur of Cullen’s armor.

"Excellent," Cullen says, perhaps a bit louder than he intended, and takes Dorian’s hand in his, tugging on it a little. "Let’s go back to our quarters, shall we?"

"Lead the way," Dorian says, giving Cullen one of his heady looks that make Cullen weak in the knees. It's an appalling concept to the years of hard training ingrained in him, to think one man is capable of making him so weak with one look. Cullen has accepted it, made his peace with it, and trusts Dorian with his whole heart.

"Also, when will you at last start calling me by my name, you stubborn mule?" Cullen asks, for what has to be the umpteenth time since their relationship began, as they make their way to the tavern's exit. On the very night he confessed his feelings, Cullen remembers giving Dorian permission to call him by his given name, rather than by his title. It was, and still is a strong symbol that makes Dorian stand out from the rest of the world. A symbol that shows everyone how important the mage is to him. Though Dorian does use his name in their more intimate moments, out of everyone's sight, Cullen wishes it could be a more regular occurrence.

"When you stop calling me all sorts of animal names !" Dorian retorts, staggering a little in his steps. Cullen catches Dorian in his arms, a slow smile forming on his face as he watches his lover struggle with dizziness. It takes a couple of seconds for Dorian to recover and add, "I swear, one could think you grew up in a farm!"

"What if I did?" Cullen says as he keeps Dorian steady on his feet when they exit the tavern.

"Did you?"

"No," Cullen chuckles, and can't stop himself from dropping a tender kiss on Dorian's temple. Cullen keeps an arm around Dorian's waist as they walk side by side, a habit he has no intention of giving up. "Enough bickering, let's go."

"Aye, aye, Commander," Dorian says, catching Cullen's reprimanding glare. "What? The phrase loses all sense without an authoritative title following it!"

"Fine, I'll let this one go," Cullen says with a sigh, taking a deep breath to revel in the cool night air caressing his face.

"I promise I'll shout your name loud and clear once we get back, for everyone to hear, for as many times as it takes to satisfy you," Dorian murmurs in Cullen's ear, taking him aback on their way up the stony stairs of Skyhold's fortifications.

"I'll hold you to that," Cullen responds, his heart speeding up at the prospect. "Assuming you can deliver, in the state you are."

"How dare you question my abilities!" Dorian exclaims, staring at Cullen with an affronted frown that just makes Cullen laugh despite his greatest effort at restraint. Dorian knows him well enough by now not to take offense, and only answers Cullen's bark of laughter with a fond shake of his head.

"Well, I guess that means you _will_ deliver?" Cullen says as he guides Dorian inside the tower, making sure to lock the door behind them.

"You bet your fine plump ass I will!" Dorian says with a snort. Dorian lets out a string of curses as he starts climbing the ladder, and the sight could not be more comical. Cullen feels bad enough that he covers his mouth with his hand as he lets out a chuckle. After a moment of watching Dorian's struggle, Cullen succumbs and goes over to help him. He, of course, does not mention how difficult this task turned out to be to Dorian. His lover has complained plenty of times about the ladder, about how impractical it is to access their private quarters, and Cullen doesn't want to grate on Dorian's nerves any further.

"Ready to have the time of your life, Cullen?" Dorian asks him once he's gained his footing, his sultry voice filling Cullen with increasing need. Cullen approaches, taking off his gloves as he watches Dorian slip out of his clothes at a slow and sensual pace. Cullen licks his lip, eyes never leaving the bare dark skin uncovered inch by inch before him, and settles his hands on Dorian's hips before leaning in close to the latter's ear.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
